Mortality or Immortality?
by ilivetoreadbooks
Summary: Just a story about two human girls, Yeree and Cree, living under a vampire "parent" Dastke. Though Cree is excited for THE day, Yeree is uncertain. / "Do you smell something?" asked ilivetoreadbooks. "Oh yes. I smell romance." replied morningbird123. / Decided to write this just because I dreamed about this. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Yeree, wake up," Cree gently whispered, "It's 7."

Squinting around the dark room, Yeree yawned.

"Yeree, today's the day! THE day! Wake up, wake up," Cree urged, dragging Yeree out of her bed.

Groaning, Yeree crawled to the sink. _Wasn't Cree tired? Finals ended yesterday, couldn't that event wait? Ah_, Yeree thought. _Right. Cree gave up on studying. Right. Dastke is going to be so mad. _Yeree shook her head.

"So, Yeree. How does it feel? Our last day as...mortals," Cree excitedly stated.

Glancing at the mirror, Yeree examined her troubled skin and dark circles from two weeks of cramming. "Dunno. I mean, we can choose to stay as mortals or not."

"What. Yeree! It's immortality, for heavens sake. Don't you want it? I don't want to turn into a _hag_ like Ms. Couch in town." Cree paused, "Plus, its not like I don't know how you look at Dastke, Yeree" Cree giggled.

"Aw, shut up!" Yeree shouted as she threw her pillow at Cree.

"We're nearly 20! I was waiting for this day, since we met Dastke, remember?" Cree exclaimed.

Yeree and Cree was from the "other world" full of what they called "humans" - mortals - that aged and died in less than 100 years. Here, it was unheard of. No one died unless they were murdered. 18 years ago, two young mortal infants were found on the border of this world and the other world - Cree and Yeree. The only other "mortals" known were two more in town - the old Ms. Couch and Scott, who was adopted under Dastke's sister Demitri. Though Dastke was around 20 when he decided to adopt BOTH Yeree and Cree, he was still considered as a young "teenager" here - same age as what Yeree and Cree would be considered as in the other world.

Joking and pushing each other, they scrambled down to the kitchen.

"Dastke?" Cree called. No reply.

"He must've gone to see Demitri or something" Yeree shrugged, a bit disappointed that Dastke left without telling them.

"Ahh, whatever. I want to see Scott quickly. I'm staaarving. I wonder how these people eat...I mean, they don't eat what we eat" Cree said.

"Quit wondering about your boyfriend," Yeree snapped, half giggling and half…jealous.

Cree laughed, eyeing Yeree and glancing at the Dastke's door

"Arughgh shaddaaap!" Yeree shouted.

"Oh hey, good morning! Sorry I was a bit late, it's pouring outside." Dastke said as he staggered inside the room with groceries.

"Perfect weather to sleep…" Yeree dreamily stated.

Laughing, Dastke ruffled Yeree's hair. "Sit down, I need to tell you guys something."

Glancing at each other, Yeree and Cree sat down.

"I'm sure that you both were probably waiting for this day." Dastke stated, seriously. He handed each of them a small vial full of something that looked like carbonated water. A clear liquid. "You guys can either drink this and become one of us - immortal - or choose to stay just the way you are. I will not force you to drink this, since this is entirely your choice."

Cree excitedly looked into the vial. Yeree, on the other hand, uncertain, looked at Dastke and was met with a pair of red pupils staring into Yeree's brown ones. Dastke looked somewhat worried, Yeree observed.

"Dastke, um, if we drink this, will we not be able to eat properly or something…?" Yeree asked.

There was a long pause.

"Before you guys decide to do anything, I guess I'll tell you guys what exactly we are. Don't be surprised. You all heard of rumors that...sometimes human corpses appear at the edge of the forest, right?"

He paused.

"Those aren't rumors at all. They are all true. We are… vampires. That clear liquid is what we call "elixir" from my own body, since I am your protector. I was late today because I needed to convert my blood into two vials of elixirs."

Yeree stood up, her eyes wide with fear, "Then you..you...guys eat...us? What? What?"

Dastke quickly held Yeree. "Shh, shh calm down...most of us don't - we drink donated blood from the hospital...it's kind of complicated - the other world leaders and our leaders have an ancient agreement that … that they will give us human blood in exchange for a clear separation between the two worlds."

"Then..then you...you attack humans?" Yeree stammered.

"No, NO. We don't. _Listen_, Yeree. Calm down. Sit down, calm down." Dastke soothed Yeree.

Cree recovered quickly. "So we just drink this and we become vampires? Immortal? Does Scott know this?"

"Yes, he most likely will drink it, too; he has Demitri's elixir," Dastke stated.

"I can't believe this! I'm drinking this right away" exclaimed Cree. Opening the vial, she gulped down the contents. Choking, she held her neck, and fell into her chair.

"It's a bit acidic, so it'll hurt your throat for a few seconds, but no need to worry," Dastke explained to Cree, who was now … evolving?

Her brown frizzy hair became neater, her features more sharper yet softer; her skin became smooth, her freckles were gone, and she became...different. She was one of them.

"I'm...thirsty…" Cree exclaimed, grasping Yeree's chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Yeree, go upstairs. NOW." Dastke exclaimed.

Yeree stumbled backwards, but shivered as a hand suddenly grasped her ankle.

"No...Yeree….just a little...just…" Cree gasped for air.

Falling backwards, Yeree screamed, trying to kick Cree whenever she could…but she couldn't escape. Cree's nails dug into Yeree's ankles and a tiny trickle of blood trailed down her ankles.

Blind with horror and pain, Yeree tried to grab anything she could, when another figure slammed a textbook into Cree's face.

Suddenly, Cree's hand went limp.

Eyeing the trickle of hardened blood warily, Dastke motioned Yeree to go upstairs.

Tripping once more, Yeree ran upstairs, locked the door, and slumped down. Shocked. Surprised. Realizing that she was the only mortal teenager left in this world.

"I don't think immortality is always good...You need to live a long life until something kills you...and blood...blood...our, no my people's blood…" Yeree whispered, revolted by the thought, shuddering as she recalled Cree's bloodthirsty eyes.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yeree? Are you okay?" Dastke asked, worried, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before...I was just, just very scared that...you I mean, you would …leave me…"

Yeree felt a pang of nostalgia and sadness.

"Uh, um. Well that vial only works until for three days - before the start of the annual...vampire summer class. If you do drink it, then the uniform is on the wall." Dastke stated, "I'll leave your dinner in front of the door"

Yeree hugged her legs closer to her, glaring at the ceiling.

She felt betrayed, utterly betrayed by the one person she trusted in, and loved the most. How could he tell her now?

Groaning, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day, she did not step outside the room even once. Locking herself in, she thought to herself: about immortality, about Cree who was no longer the same, about Dastke whom she loved, about Dastke's smooth features, about Dastke's sharp eyes, his eyelashes, his soft hair…

_What if I don't drink this?_ Yeree thought. _I wouldn't be able to live with them; maybe I'll live with Ms. Couch or something…_

_No._

_No. _

Sitting up, she went to the bathroom.

Squinting, she stared at the girl who was in the mirror - a girl who had curly black hair, brown eyes, quite...mediocre features. An average teenage...mortal. 

She shook the vial, and watched the little bubbles float up to the top of the vial. _Will this really be okay?_

'_Yeree, what did I tell you about being indecisive? Just do it, be a risk taker. Clean up the mess lateeer,' Dastke lightheartedly laughed._

"Dastke?!" Yeree cried, glancing around the bathroom...only to find out that she was alone. 

She softly hit her head against the wall, repeatedly. _What's wrong with you. Do you love him so much that now...you're hallucinating? Wake up. Yeree. Wake upppp.  
_

But she knew. Another voice in her whispered,

_Don't you want to stay with them...forever? _

Knowing the answer, she opened the vial and drank all of the contents. 

The liquid burned her throat, and she felt as if there was nothing inside of her. Grasping the sink, she staggered and crashed into the cabinet, causing all of the contents inside to clatter on the floor. Rubbing her eyes, she saw viscous red liquid trailing down the walls and making a puddle on the floor.

"Ahhhh!" Yeree screamed, crashing into the bathtub.

As the pain subsided, she rubbed her eyes again, and saw…no blood smeared on the walls; no red covering the floor. _What?_

Running to the mirror, she glanced up to see...changes. Her wavy black hair cascaded down her shoulders, her eyes were sharp, her features softer, smooth skin, no dark circles, no shadows. She became more pale, and her pupils were...brownish red. Yeree shivered. She was one of them, now. Pale and beautiful.

"Yeree? Yeree! Are you okay?" Cree shouted from outside, banging on the door.

Cree. "I'm...thirsty…" Yeree staggered to the door, and collapsed as soon as she unlocked the latch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Yeree? Yeree!" Cree shouted.

"Ahh go away! It's not even 7…" Yeree turned around to feel pain in her right arm. Glancing at the arm, she realized that there was a blood ivy line that was … feeding her?

"Congrats!" Cree smiled, "You made it! Do you know how worried I was?"

"Oh..." Yeree stood up quickly and ran to the mirror. "What?!"

"Idiot. You collapsed after you drank the vial! It's already the 3rd day. Time to go to class, Miss. Wash up and wear your uniform." said Cree, "Oh...and I'm very sorry...I..I couldn't control myself..you know...kind of like when you've swum for 2 hours and someone places a freshly baked blueberry pie in front of you…"

Cree glanced at Yeree and they both laughed, causing Yeree to fall off her bed.

* * *

Leaving the house, Yeree and Cree walked towards the school building - the mansion-like thing that overshadowed the town. Breathing in the fresh air, Yeree felt more energized, hardly tired, and she glanced up to see the brilliant blue sky. _Maybe it's not so bad being one of them..._

Finally arriving at the entranceway, they walked into the auditorium, full of...nevermind, the empty auditorium with about six people roaming around.

"Scott!" Cree exclaimed, embracing him and smiling so brightly that Yeree thought Cree dragged the _sun_ into the room.

"Cree! I missed you so much!" Scott ruffled her hair and kissed her.

Raising her eyebrows, Yeree decided to leave the two lovebirds alone.

Around the room, she saw five students. Three were together by the benches, and two were by the window. They all looked serious, cold, and unwelcome. The only loud ones were, of course, Scott and Cree.

_Haha. I don't know them. I don't know them. I don't know them_. Yeree thought, repeatedly.

With a loud bang, the big doors opened and two hooded figures came in. They both took their hoods off, and one stood by the podium. As Yeree glanced up, she realized that it was, Dastke!

Dastke?

"Hello vampire students. Welcome to the annual summer class. I'm Dastke, the student council president of this academy. You are all expected to give your all in this class, as this class will determine whether you will succeed in your future careers or not." Dastke stated, stone faced. Cold.

Yeree shivered. Was this the Dastke she knew?

Glancing at the podium, Yeree was startled as she met the eyes of Dastke, who held her glance until Yeree felt uncomfortable.

"That's it. The vice president will explain the rest." Dastke concluded, stepping down.

Why was he angry? Did she do something to anger him? Now of course he knew that she is a vampire, an immortal being. Was he angry because of that?

Suddenly, someone grabbed her back and pulled her behind the doors into the hallway.

Tightly hugging her, the cloaked figure pushed her against the wall.

"Why did you lock the door? Do you know how worried I was? If Cree didn't find you...if she didn't...who knows what could have happened to you? Please please, don't surprise me like that…" an angry voice rang in the empty hallway.

Surprised, Yeree awkwardly hugged the figure back. "Dastke? I'm sorry…"

"It's okay now. Please don't do that again." Dastke cried, on the verge of choking.

He held her face and looked at her. "How does it feel?"

"Great! I mean I get to be with you for eternity!"

Dastke smiled. "What made you choose to drink the vial?"

"Well, I couldn't imagine a life where I was completely different from you...because uh…"

Dastke hugged Yeree. "I'm so glad you're one of us now. I wouldn't have been able to live without you by my side...always. I love you Yeree. I love you. I loved you, and love you, and will always love you. I love you more than anything else in the world. I love you. Please stay by my side, forever." he caressed her hair.

Blushing, Yeree looked him in the eye. His blood-red eyes that seemed to pierce into her soul.

"I love you more" Yeree murmured as she reached for his red lips.

* * *

Of course,

oblivious of a pair of ice-blue eyes staring at her.


End file.
